StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.9.0
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.9.0 General *A new commander, Stukov, has been added to Co-op Missions. **Stukov is the first commander to control a dual race army. **Stukov's mindless horde of Zerg and Infested Terran will devastate the enemy base with constant waves of troops. He can call down the Apocolisk, a giant Ultralisk with Terran armament, and the Aleksander, an infested Super Battlecruiser, from his top bar abilities. **Stukov is available as a standalone purchase for all players. **For more information, see our blog. *A new “Super Nova Bundle” is now available for purchase. **The Super Nova Bundle includes all three Nova Covert Ops Mission Packs and the Nova Co-op Commander. **The Super Nova Bundle supports dynamic bundle purchases, where the bundle price will be adjusted accordingly if any number of items in the bundle are already owned. **The new Nova announcer will be granted to players who purchase the Super Nova Bundle, or have both the Nova commander and all three Nova Covert Ops Mission Packs as standalone purchases. For more information, see our blog. *New updates have been made to the WCS Observer Interface. This can be found in the Options menu under “Observer and Replay”. **Support has been added for 1v1, 2v2, 3v3, and 4v4 team games. **Support has been added for 16x9, 16x10, and 4x3 resolutions. **The WCS Observer Interface will now detect whether tournament observers have data set up in Logos.SC2Mod, and will automatically adjust settings for faster setup. *Four new 1v1 community maps have been added to Multiplayer > Custom. These maps will be included in the 2017 Ladder Season 1 map pool: **Abyssal Reef LE **Paladino Terminal LE **Proxima Station LE **Honorgrounds LE **For more information, see our blog. Co-op Missions *Commander **Nova ***Updated the Mastery: Combat Unit Life Regeneration. ****Each point of Mastery gives 0.2 life regeneration per second (down from 0.333 per second). ****Improved the User Interface for clearer visibility. The value shown is the life regeneration per second. Bug Fixes *The StarCraft II Game Data API no longer improperly calculates and sends up data for MMR boundaries in Grandmaster. Campaign *Nova Covert Ops **Cutscenes now properly fade in when they start playing. **Hotkeys for Ionic Force Field, Fury of One, and Plasma Shot abilities now can be properly customized. **Build Reactor now shows a proper icon in the command panel. **Multiple tooltip descriptions are updated for buffs and debuffs in “In The Enemy’s Shadow”. **Updated multiple tooltip descriptions on Tips menu in “In The Enemy's Shadow”. **Subtitles for the UNN Broadcast now properly match with what Lockwell is saying in “In The Enemy’s Shadow”. **Blazefire Blade's Fury of One will now force Nova to move to a valid location to use the ability to enemies on a different cliff height in “End Game”. **Fixed a display issue where the Indoctrinating Visor's visual effects could persist during the cutscene in “End Game”. **In “End Game”, dominated units by the Indoctrinating Visor's Dominate ability no longer ping the attack wave alert in the minimap. **Fixed a display issue where air units could clip into multiple doodads at a certain location in “End Game”. Co-op Missions *Commanders **Karax ***Updated a tooltip description for the Unity Barrier. **Nova ***Updated a tooltip description for the Raven Upgrade Cache. **Raynor ***Firebat's Incinerator Gauntlets upgrade now properly increases the splash radius by 40% as intended. **Swann ***Swann's Tech Reactors are now repaired at the same rate when they are attached or not. ***The hotkey for the Research Ares-Class Targeting System upgrade now can be properly customized. ***A.R.E.S. War Bots now have lower subgroup priority than units that have abilities. *Maps **Chain of Ascension ***Stunning or killing the Slayn Elemental will now interrupt it from casting the Cocoon missiles. **Mist Opportunities ***Removed an unintended neutral unit in the map. ***Protoss enemy now properly warps in Reavers. ***Fixed a display issue where an unintended shadow could appear at certain location of the map with Creep. *Mutators **The Wheel of Misfortune mutator challenge now properly cleans up the lastly active mutator. Arcade *Fixed an issue where searching would fail if too many characters were entered. *Patch notes for Arcade games are now single spaced, and the most recent updates appear at the top. User Interface *Re-selecting a featured item in the Collection now properly replays the sound. *Fixed an issue where the achievement information and earned date could not display for Portraits unlocked by achievements in the Collection. *Fixed an issue where the wrong character could display on a Campaign's screen. Gameplay and Races *General **Fixed an issue with some portraits not displaying when “Show Portrait Near Base” was checked. **Fixed an issue where players could be promoted or demoted from Grandmaster during the season lock. *Zerg **Fixed an issue where Changelings could cancel orders when moving into range on enemy units. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.9.1 Multiplayer *Zerg **Baneling ***Banelings now gain +5 health instead of +10 with “Evolve Centrifugal Hooks” upgrade. *Protoss **Carrier ***Interceptor's cost increased from 5 to 10. Bug Fixes *Fixed an issue where Immortal's Barrier ability were displayed twice in the Help menu. *Fixed an issue where the mining structure could not be built on certain Vespene Geysers in Abyssal Reef LE. References Blizzard Entertainment. 2016-12-13. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void 3.9.0 Patch Notes. Battle.net. Accessed 2016-12-13. Category:StarCraft II updates